Avismaraṇīya yātra (THE UNFORGETTABLE TRAVEL)
by ieven feire
Summary: Ryuto Asamiya es un chico bastante difícil de comprender pero siempre esta esa persona que puede averiguar los secretos de su misterioso corazón ADVERTENCIA: no prometo un final FELIZ!


Hola de nuevo amigos de fanfiction, uff últimamente me eh imagido muchooos fanfics pero la verdad no me animado a escribirlos... no se con eso del inicio de clases las altas y bajas de animo y esas cosas pero bueno aqui les traigo un fanfic algo largito es un RyutoxRimi ya que no eh encontrado ningun fanfic sobre ellos, universos alternos, amor aprimera vista viajes románticos etc lo are bien cursi asi que me animare espero y les guste!  
>Sin mas que decir, pues a leer se a dicho!...<p>

Las convocatorias para los estudios extrangeros de la universidad de Taito estaban preparadas solo era cuestion para que los estudiantes revisaran sus nombres, eran divididos por equipos de 6 integrantes y estas eran optativas;  
>Grecia: Literatura<br>India: Matemáticas  
>Mexico: Gastronomia<p>

Todos los estudiantes revisaron la cartelera, algunos no tivieron tanta suerte por desgracia asus calificaciones...

Un chico rubio de segundo semestre se encontraba mirando la lista y de pronto observo que el y su equipo irian ala facultad de matemáticas en la India

- Así que iremos ala India... algo me dice que no será tan aburrido~ dijo tanimoto observando los nombres de sus futuros compañeros y uno de ellos era su novia

-Natsu... Oye Natsu ya viste la cartelera yo tu Miu, Takeda ,kenichi y Ryuto iremos ala India, ala facultad de matemáticas, no es fantástico además será por un mes así que iré a empacar...

- o...oye Renka no son vacaciones así que debes comportarte además que podríamos hacer por Aya!

- no lo se seguro y sera divertido... además ahi se origino el kamasutra, seguro y nos puede ayudar en nuestra relacion no lo crees?

- si lo que tu digas Renka...

Por otro lado las clases habian terminado y Ryuto se percato de la gran convocatoria pero aun no se dio cuenta de que el estaba ahi.

La " India" pero porque la India, ahi 145 paises en este mundo y se les ocurre la india! Ademas no se si... oh siiii yo estoy en la lista, y eso como fue posible?

- es porqué pasaste todas las pruebas y tu calificacion tuvo exito, no es genial un mes en un pais enigmático y no iremos solos Tanimoto, Renka y la hermosa Miu nos acompañaran~ dijo kenichi muy entusiasmado animando a su amigo

-pero no acredite el examen... no se si pueda ir, la verdad no me agrada la idea, pedire examenes extra o actividades no pienzo ir kenichi diviertete~ Ryuto afirmo para luego irse

- vamos, ryuto animate! No te mencioné que hay una gran cantidad de dulces y postres...además en los eventos y bares puedes beber gratis!...

-KENICHI!... no trates de convencerme es inútil, ya te dige que no voy a ir...  
>~ no pudo terminar de hablar porque siertos rubios llegaban para convenserlo.<p>

"Ryuto Asamiya" si no te animas quien pedira cervezas gratis en las fiestas, y quien controlara la situación cuando todo empeore, sabes muy bien que tienes ganas de ir y si tu no vas no sera lo mismo~ dijo el rubio quien ya tenia los permisos para la excurcion

- Eso es sierto Ryuto!, si tu no vas no sera divertido... y kenichi se quedará solo.~ Miu hablo tratando de animarlo

- esta bien... si digo que no ustedes no me dejaran en paz

Esta bien mañana kenichi entregara los permisos, sera tan emocionante me pregunto como sera Nueva Delhi~ al perecer Miu era la mas emocionada por el viaje.

Todos los muchachos se despidieron pero Ryuto tuvo que ir con un profesor para que le informara sobre el viaje

...EN LA OFICINA DEL PROFESOR NAOKI...

Un profesor de Matemáticas se encontraba revisando unos exámenes cuando de repente Ryuto toco la puerta

- buenas tardes señor Naoki, puedo pasar?

El profesor se sorprendió pues ya que Ryuto jamas se aparecia en su oficina a menos de ser una emergencia o por una llamada de atencion.

- Buenas tardes Asamiya, que ocurre?~ el profesor Naoki preguntó de seguro su alumno se había involucrado en otra pelea y el director lo había mandado con el.

- este viaje es muy importante?...es que la verdad no estoy interesado y ademas mi examen tuvo 87 aciertos no, alcanzaba para cubrir una buena calificación si lo minimo era de 98 aciertos.

Naoki miraba a Ryuto para despues contestar con pesadez

- por esa misma razon, el viaje ayudara tambien en tus otras asignaturas y no tenemos tiempo para actividades extras, ya lo hable con el director tu unica alternativa es ir y pasar el examen que realizarás aya, es muy importante no lo crees?

Ryuto había logrado manipular a los demás profesores pero este era bastante inteligente como para caer en sus caprichos.

- Bien entonces empezaré a estudiar~ El pelimorado se iva pero con un poco de coraje

Por favor Asamiya, se un buen alumno y acredita tu examen~ dijo el profesor cuando ryuto salia  
>de su oficina.<p>

A Ryuto nunca le gustaron los viajes, ya que siempre los hacia, su padre eran un prestigioso embajador japonés y como no confiaba en las niñeras el tenia que viajar con su hijo casi nunca estuvo en su casa y la razon del porque odiaba la india es porqué su madre murió ahi, fue en un viaje de negocios cuando ella enfermó de cólera, su padre hizo todo lo posible para salvarla pero las condiciones de clima empeoraron la situación y finalmente murió.

Ya eran las 4:45 de la tarde y casi todos los alumnos ya se habian ido,era miércoles y el viernes partirían a sus respectivos viajes, Ryuto se encontraba leyendo un libro para hablar hindú tal vez lo necesitara al llegar aya, mientras comia todo tipo de galletas y dulces depronto una de sus compañeras lo encontró haciendo algo que no se veia todos los dias... el estaba leyendo!

- quien lo diría, Ryuto Asamiya esta leyendo de verdad no lo puedo creer! ~ dijo kisara una compañera de su misma clase, de hecho ella siempre solía ayudar a Ryuto con las lecturas pesadas y los ensayos a cambio de que el la ayudara en matemáticas.

- ya ves... siempre es bueno hacer algo nuevo no?~ Ryuto seguia leyendo al parecer estaba muy concentrado

- si eso creo... ya vi que iras a la india, debe de ser emocionante me hubiera gustado pasar las pruebas

Pero porqué no las acreditaste?... con lo que te expliqué debiste por lo menos sacar entre 98 aciertos

- mas bien el profesor Naoki digo que te daria una oportunidad y me digo que tal vez el proximo semestre iria...pero no todo esta mal Ukita , freya yo y otros tres mas iremos a la facultad de literatura que sera el proximo lunes.

- ya veo... aunque me siento algo culpable, tu deseabas esté viaje y el estúpido de Naoki me lo dio a mi.

No, no~ nego Kisara- solo me interesaba el viaje, la verdad yo hubiera reprobado creo que me siento mejor llendo a grecia~

Los minutos pasaron y luego de conversar cada quien fue a su casa ya que eran vecinos.  
>Ryuto llego a su casa, su padre estaba de viaje de trabajo en el cairo asi que el estaba solo, ya se habia acostumbrado desde que complio los 16 años le dijo a su padre que ya tenía la suficiente edad como para independizarse y ahora que ya estaba por cumplir los 20 no le afectaba en nada que su padre se ausentara.<p>

- bien preparare todo no quiero que se me olvide nada~se dijo asi mismo mientras empacaba su ropa y otras cosas para luego bajar y comer algo mientras veia televisión, le cambio al canal DHELIBORN tv ( canal creado por mi ) y empezó la pelicula  
>Yeh yaawani hai deewani, a el no le gustaban esas peliculas cursis de romance ni tragedia pero ya que iria ala India tal vez podria aprender algo de esa pelicula<br>Cuando la pelicula acabó se dio una ducha y luego se acosto en su gran y comoda cama... a quien engañaba! Estar solo era tan horrible no tenía miedo, pero algunas veses no podia dormir tan solo recordar la muerte de su madre lo llenaba de una tristesa inmensa, miles de cosas perturbaban al joven Ryuto pero de pronto su celular empeso a sonar haciendo que saliera de su saco su celular noto que Tanimoto era el que lo molestaba...

"Que bien que iras oye mañana iremos a un bar como celebración y sabemos que jamas te pierdes este tipo de cosas asi que takeda y los demas pasaran por ti mañana nos bemos.."

Tanimoto colgo, de verdad algunas veses el rubio podria ser todo un fiestero y claro Ryuto no se quedaba atrás y desidio ir a demás no haria nada mañana por la tarde,

...A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

El despertador sono alas 6:00 am era buena hora y habia dormido muy bien, se levanto de su cama y se dio un gran baño se cambio y desayuno salio de su casa justo cuando dieron las 7:30 siempre se encontraba con su compañera Kisara y algunas veses ellos se iban juntos al instituto y hoy no sería la ecepcion.A pesar de no convivir mucho eran buenos amigos

- hey, Ryuto hoy los chicos haran una fiesta en " night shoot" iras...

-Si además Tanimoto me llamo ayer por la noche, y sabes que yo jamás me pierdo esas cosas

- jaja! Si eso es muy cierto, bueno Asamiya nos vemos mas tarde~ comentó la chica al llegar al instituto e ir a sus respectivos salones.

Las clases comenzaban justo con el profesor Naoki Satoshi de matemáticas, era cierto la asignatura era super aburrida y pesada y probocaba que la mayoria de los estudiantes se distrajera o bromearan en clases, Miu y Tanimoto eran la cabeza de el salon siempre eran los mejores ante todo y los mas apreciados por los profesores.

-Buenos dias jóvenes, hoy empezare con un nuevo tema... mas bien el ultimo que veremos en el semestre y nesesito que se pongan a estudiar ya que el 90% de la clase reprobó! Bien alguien sabe que es lo que estaremos viendo?

Niki?..~ lógica...

- no

Risu?..~ factorizacion...

- ummm no!

Ryuto?..~ cálculo cuántico...

-correcto! Asi que si aprendieron fisica aqui les ira muy bien, bien abran sus libros en la pajina 212 y resuelvan esos ejercicios, son 50 y tienen dos horas para terminar...corre tiempo

El tiempo paso y todos los alumnos salieron a su siguente clase, Ryuto fue el primero en terminar lo cual hizo que el profesor lo detuviera

- Asamiya Ryuto... te as vuelto muy interesante estas últimas semanas, ya no te as involucrado en nada malo y tu calificación ah mejorado, no del todo pero si lo suficiente para estar en ese viaje, yo se que te dejará mucho no tan solo en conocimiento sino tambien en la ética que vives diariamente. Yo confio en que seras un egresado y te graduaras, yo se lo primeti a tu padre asi que esfuerzate.

Era una broma!... el Naoki que el conocía jamas lo alagaría, pero el tenia razon extrañamente el habia cambiado al entrar ala universidad tanto moralmente y psicológicamente, veia la vida diferente, algunas veces era algo distraído pero algunos profesores lo catalogaban como un "genio" pero su gran problema era las faltas constantes y las peleas en las que se metia, fuera de todo eso era una buena persona aunque se enojaba con facilidad

- Gracias, solo hago mis deberes...~dijo el chico saliendo del salón de clases.

Horas de estudio mas tarde, los chicos salian del gimnasio y se cambiaban de ropa..

- chicos, no creen que Ryuto esta faltando mas de lo devido al entrenamiento, el profesor Yosuke dice que ya casi vienen las finales del partido y nesesita de el.~ comento Takeda algo preocupado.

-ahhh, yo no se porque te preocupas tanto, sabemos bien que el llegara cuando todo se ponga dificil...asi es Ryuto!~ tanimoto contesto cansado

- jajajaja eso es muy cierto!... mi querido tanimoto y dime invitaste bellas chicas para esta noche?

- si claro! Estara tu ex-novia y tu admiradora...

Takeda casi resbalo con el comentario de tanimoto, ahi estaria su obsecion pero tambien su peor pesadilla

- TANIMOTO!, NO ME DIGAS QUE IRA KISARA?... oye, ella me asesinara~ Takeda estaba aterrado

- idiota es por eso que la invite! Queria verte sufrir mientras ella te golpea.

- de verdad que eres malo amigo, al menos Ryuto tiene compasion ante mi, no es asi Ryuto!~ el pelimorado iva entrando a los casilleros para cambiarse tambien

- no... yo quiero ver también como como sufriras al ver a su nuevo novio...

- novio?...oye y tu como sabes que ya tiene novio, Ryuto?~ Takeda tomaba una botella de agua mientras preguntaba

- verás Takeda su novio o mejor dicho Kanou es un viejo amigo, ya que no logro nada con Miu entonces le precente a Kisara...

-pe-pero eso no es justo, ella es mia Ruyto...tu eres mi amigo como me pudiste hacer esto

-haber, me acabas de dicir que no la querías ver... no es asi? Entonces ya olvidala Takeda~ Tanimoto desia molesto- izumi muere por ti asi que dale una oportunidad!

- tienes razon Tanimoto, pero jamás olvidare a mi hermosa Kisara, ni sus golpes...~ Takeda decía llorando

- bien... por que no vamos adelantando los preparativos para esta noche y sirve que tambien le conseguimos una linda compañera a Ryuto~ Takeda decia emocionado mientras salia corriendo.

°°°°°°•HORAS MAS TARDE•°°°°°

Ya eran las 8:46 de la noche todos los muchachos bebian y bailaban, algunos cantaban...en fin se la estaban pasando bien. Ryuto, Tanimoto y Takeda estaban en la barra de bebidas conversando.

- oye Tanimoto y ese milagro que no estas con tu novia, se ha de sentir muy sólita sin tu compañía~ Takeda hablaba mientras bebía una botella de cerveza.

- ummm si, tienes razon los veo al rato~ el rubio se retiraba para estar con Renka.

- oye Ryuto, porqué no vamos a precentarte una chica

- y luego...

- ummm no se, bailan, beben un poco y luego van a la cama juntos!... mira esa chica de alla, tiene unas piernas muy hermosas y se ve muy pero muy sexy.

- Takeda... esa es Kisara, no seas idiota...

- Upps! Si no me di cuenta perdón amigo creo que eh bebido demaciado~ Takeda reia mientras le enseñaba mas chicas a Ryuto..

- bueno que dices de esa de aya, se ve linda...

- no creo que sea mi tipo...

- o la del vestido rosa, tambien es bonita...

- muy... atrevida no crees eso

- amigo! Mientras mas enseñen mejor... ay Ryuto, al paso que vas llegaras virgen ala tumba.

- no tiene nada de malo o si?

- no pero desearia tener la suerte que Tanimoto y tu tienen, todas las chicas de la escuela se muerén por salir con ustedes...

- no es para tanto Takeda, ya te dige que no me imteresa ninguna chica del instituto

- vamos Ryuto!, no puedes rechazar a toda chica que intenta algo contigo, es mas me dejas dudoso cuando dices eso!

- a que te refieres?...

- siempre me dices que no estas interesado en las chicas... y digo " oh valla si Ryuto me dice eso entonces le gustaran lo chicos?"

- Takeda... vete al infierno!

- ok me callo pero bueno yo espero que tengas una linda novia...

Bebieron unas cuanta copas mas y luego fueron todos a sus casas mañana seria el gran dia

Cuando Ryuto llego a su casa estaba mas que cansado de hecho se arrepentiria de haber bebido tanto, mañana se despertaria con una resaca infernal ...

- maldición! No devi de beber demaciado, ademas son...NO PUEDE SER!...son las 2 de la mañana!~a Ryuto casi le da un infarto, mañana tenia que estar en el aeropuerto alas 7:00am sino llegaba temprano se perderia el vuelo.  
>Lo mejor que pudo hacer es dormir unas cuantas horas<p>

Eran las 4:00am cuando su despertador sono, haciendo que el joven se cayera de la cama y maldiciera todo lo que le impedía una linda mañana, termino de desayunar, se ducho se cambio eh hizo mas aseó personal, tomo sus maletas salió de su casa y tomo un taxi, llegando al aeropuerto sus compañeros lo esperaban.

- que bueno que estas aqui Ryuto, pensamos que no llegarias~ comento Miu quien estaba con kenichi y Takeda

- donde esta tanimoto?~pregunto Ryuto.

- ya se adelantaron, es mejor que los alcancemos~ dijo kenichi alcanzando a dus compañeros...

- bien el vuelo sale en dos minutos es mejor apresurarnos, ah estos son sus pasaportes~ dijo tanimoto mientras repartía los pasaportes

Una vez que subieron al avion, Ryuto, Tanimoto y Takeda se sentaron juntos mientras que Miu, Kenichi y Renka tomaron los asientos del frente.

Como los chicos no habian dormido casi nada se quedaron descansando la mayoría del viaje

- Miren chicos, solo falta media hora para aterrizar...~ Renka volteo y cual fue su sorpresa que encontro a esos tres durmiendo.

- ya llegamos?...~ tanimoto fue el primero en despertar

- ya casi, oh! Bueno ya llegamos miren desde aqui se ve el aeropuerto~ Kenichi se sorprendio

Ya cuando llegaron las aero- mosas los saludaban y les ponian un collar de flores, saludandolos en su idioma oficial.

- kyaaaaaa!...esto es tan hermoso, "Bombay" es una ciudad muy diversa y llena de tradiciones...miren! Ahi esta una estatua de ganesha~ Miu estaba muy emicionada que casi gasto todo su dinero en comprar adornos, pulceras etc

-bueno practicamente hay un 60% de pobreza extrema en estas ciudades, no creo que sea hermoso vivir en estas condiciones tan deplorables!~ dijo Tanimoto mientras sacaba un mapa

- ay Natsu, no nos arruines el momento amor, hay muchas cosas positibas que este pais nos puede ofrecer~ Renka hablo.

- algo me dice que no tendremos que caminar mucho, si bamos por este rumbo y cruzamos por la izquierda llegaremos sin ningun problema~ dijo el pelimorado mirando el mapa...~ y si no les molesta necesitó comer algo.

- ok entonces todos sigamos a Ryuto!...

Llegaron al instituto " DATHI JASHN" de la facultad de matemáticas, donde un guia les mostraba su estancia y ese asentó peculiar que los hindúes tenian.

-Buenas tardes mis queridas creaturitas... bienvenidos a DATHI JASHN, yo soy su amigo, esclavo y servidor " Alih Salmahan" estare a sus ordenes a lo largo de su estancia en esta su casa...bien  
>que les parece si damos un recorrido? Yeh!..<br>Empecemos por la sala de visitas, es grande no?... luego pasaremos por esta gran y antugua biblioteca ya que tiene mas de 267 años!... este es un gardin botánico, contiene al menos mas de 100,000 especies de flora y claro! Somos los primeros en priducir la amada flor de loto... estos seran sus salones de clase se divien en diferentes asignaturas y segun lo que sus papeletas digan asi sera como los acomodaremos ...ahora por ultimo iremos a sus respectivas habitaciones, podran convivir solo tres personas. Muy bien linduras no les quito mas tiempo y vallan a descansar.

HDHDWHWUIRHUYUEFJD VNFJDTHU4ETYUGY...ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC... ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO... BIEN PROMETO SER MAS PUNTUAL ( _SEEE CLARO SIEMPRE DIGO ESO_)

nossss leeeeeeemossssss¡ : )


End file.
